Saving Me
by Destiny Gamer
Summary: After Kratos kills Anna, he returns to DerrisKharlan. But, in a life or death situation, who can he turn to to save him?OneShot.


**Me: Hi, Kratos! (hug)**

**Kratos: why do you do that every time you see me?!**

**Me: you're hot. And, after I wrote this oneshot, I felt bad for you. So, I'm here to prove that people still love you!**

**Kratos: Great…**

**Me: I own nothing.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear? Lord Kratos is back." An angel whispered.

"Really? I thought he left so he could be with that… _human._" Another said.

"She was killed." Another explained.

Kratos walked through the halls of Derris-Kharlan, listening to the angels as he passed but not really paying much attention to their words. He continued to replay what had happened in his head. Only an hour ago, Anna had been killed, and it was his fault.

'Why?' Kratos wondered. 'Why Anna and Lloyd? What had they done to deserve this? Anna hadn't done anything wrong, and Lloyd was only a baby. What had they done to deserve a death like that? They didn't deserve to die like that. If anyone deserves to die it's me!'

One of the angels watched as he passed. "I heard that his pathetic human was killed." He whispered. "About time too. They all need to die if you ask me!"

Kratos snapped. He pulled out his sword, pushed the angel against the wall, and put the sword to his neck. "If you ever say anything about her again, I'll kill you!" He growled murderously at the angel, "_Ever._ Understand?" The angel nodded. Kratos considered killing him anyway but slowly let him go. The other angels fell silent. They watched him walk away.

Kratos walked by a door and heard a small laugh. He turned to see Yuan leaning in the doorway, grinning smugly. "Quite a show you put on." He said, motioning to the angels down the hall. Kratos glared.

"What do you want?"

"So, she's dead?" Yuan asked. Kratos turned away. "I figured it would only be a matter of time."

Kratos grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him. "What do you know? You can't possibly know how I feel! I killed her! With my own hands, I killed her!" Kratos yelled at him. Yuan looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I can't know how you feel? I've gone through the same thing, Kratos," Yuan pointed out, "Or, have you forgotten about Martel?"

"You didn't kill Martel!" Kratos yelled.

"I didn't save her either."

Kratos paused and let Yuan go. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Yuan watched as he pulled out his sword and put it to his neck.

"What is that going to do?" Yuan asked. Kratos didn't look at him. "It won't bring her back, Kratos."

"At least I could be with her again. And Lloyd too."

Yuan shook his head. "You know life doesn't work that way for us. What would make the afterlife any different?" Kratos ignored him. He closed his eyes and lifted the sword. The next thing he knew, he felt blood on his face and heard Yuan yell "you moron!"

He opened his eyes and saw Yuan holding the blade of his sword, blood running down his hand and the sword blade.

"What did you think killing yourself would do?! It won't change anything and it won't bring her back!" Yuan snapped. Kratos stared at him in disbelief. Yuan ripped the sword out of Kratos' hand and threw it to the ground.

Kratos gave him a murderous glare. "Why do you care what the hell I do?!" He yelled. Yuan stayed silent, a look of pity in his eyes. "Well?!"

Yuan shook his head slowly. Kratos growled and walked over to his sword. He picked it up and ran out the door. Yuan watched after him, not even bothering to hide the worried look on his face. He took off, full speed, after the depressed angel. He had never run that fast in his life, but he still couldn't manage to catch up to Kratos.

He saw Kratos run onto a warp pad and disappear. Yuan followed after him.

Yuan ended up on Sylvarant, rain pouring down around him. He looked around but couldn't see anything because of all the rain. "Kratos!" He called, his voice being drowned out by the downpour. "Where are you?!" he didn't get an answer. Not knowing where to go, he let his instincts take over. He chose a path and started running again. After a few minutes of running, he saw the back of Kratos' jacket. He saw Kratos stop and look the sword in his hand.

Yuan stopped too, still to far away for Kratos to notice him. "Kratos, please…" he whispered to himself, "Don't do it…"

Kratos held up the sword. "No!" Yuan yelled as loud as he could. Kratos paused and looked at the raised sword. He shook his head slowly and threw the sword to the ground. Yuan sighed in relief. Kratos collapsed onto the ground, motionless, and Yuan's heart started racing again. He ran over to Kratos and knelt down beside him.

Kratos was laying on the ground, eyes closed, pale white, with tears running down his face. Yuan put a hand on Kratos' back and Kratos smacked it away. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, shaking violently.

"Why can't I do it?" Kratos asked himself. "Why?!" Yuan shook his head.

"You're safe. That's all that matters right now-"

"Why do I deserve to be safe when Anna and Lloyd don't?!" Kratos screamed, glaring intensely at Yuan. "Answer me, Yuan!"

Yuan opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find the right words.

"They didn't deserve it!"

"You don't either!" Yuan screamed through the rain.

"Why do you care what happens to me?!"

"Because I'm your friend!" Yuan told him. "Once you die, you're gone. That's it. I'm not about to let that happen to my friend!"

"But it's my fault!" Kratos said, more tears running down his face. "If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive…" He put his hands on Yuan's shoulders and cried into his shirt. Yuan held his friends shoulders. He gently pulled Kratos to his feet and held onto him, afraid he would collapse again.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "There was nothing you could do to stop it."

"I killed her." Kratos whispered. "I killed her and I lost my son."

Yuan hugged the crying seraphim. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard." he whispered; he started crying too. The rain started to ease up around them. "It's going to be okay, Kratos. I promise, it will be okay."

Kratos continued to sob into Yuan's shirt but he didn't care. He was just happy that is friend was alive.

Kratos looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you… for saving me…" he said before fainting into Yuan's arms. Yuan picked up the unconscious angel and made his way back to Derris-Kharlan.

"Kratos… I didn't do anything…" he said softly. "If there was anything I could do to save you…" he sighed and looked into the clearing sky. "Please, Martel… Anna… Lloyd… give me a way to help him."

---

14 years later, Yuan typed on his computer, helping Kratos get ready to go on the 'world regeneration journey.' He was looking at information about the next chosen when something caught his eye, making his heart skip a beat. He read over the line again, and again, and again. After he was sure of what he was seeing, he grinned excitedly.

"I don't believe it…" he said happily. He shut down the computer and ran off to find Kratos. He found the Seraphim walking onto the warp pad.

"Kratos, wait!" he called. Kratos stopped and turned to him. Yuan ran up to him and paused to catch his breath. "I've… been… looking… everywhere!" he said between breaths. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Yuan, what's going on with you? You're acting strange… well, stranger that normal, at least." he said smirking mischievously. Yuan glared, annoyed.

"I'll ignore that for now." he said. He put his arm around Kratos' neck, playfully. "So, buddy, where are you off to?"

"Okay, something's wrong with you." he said, pushing Yuan's arm off of him.

"I have some very interesting information for you about the journey of regeneration."

"Believe me, I've done this enough times to know what to expect." Kratos told him, stepping onto the warp pad.

"Not this time, Kratos." Yuan said, "Watch out for a kid in red."

Kratos looked at him confused before he disappeared. When he was gone, Yuan smiled.

"Say hello to your son for me, Kratos."

---

Kratos followed the new chosen to a boy named Lloyd's house. 'hmm… a kid in red?' he thought, 'maybe Yuan isn't insane after all…'

As they approached Lloyds house, Kratos heard two people talking from inside.

"… the desians killed your mother…" he heard someone say. "…They wanted to take her exsphere from her…" Kratos cocked his head. 'it couldn't be…' he thought.

"…Why didn't you ever tell me?!" he recognized that voice as Lloyd. They walked closer to the house and Kratos saw a tomb stone near it.

"No…" Kratos whispered, "It couldn't be."

When Lloyd came out, Kratos asked him about the grave.

"You heard, right? It's my moms…"

Kratos' eyes went wide. "Anna…" he started. He looked at Lloyd and saw some of Anna's features. He also saw some of his own. 'this is… my son, Lloyd' he realized. 'this is what Yuan meant!'

"… Is your father still alive?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think so. But, dirk's my dad now."

"I see. That was a foolish question. I'm sorry."

Lloyd shrugged and turned away. Kratos turned to the grave. He smiled slightly, something he couldn't remember doing for a long time. 14 years to be exact… "Yuan… thank you, my friend."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me: for once, can a story turn out like I plan?!**

**Kratos: I doubt it.**

**Me: hmm… it's not what I was expecting… but I actually really like it.**

**Kratos: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: (hugs Kratos) I love you, my hot, suicidal angel**

**Kratos: Hey! Get off!**

**Me: But I love you!!!**

**Kratos: can't you love me over there?!**

**Me: sorry, no.**

**Kratos: damn fan girls…**

**Me: review!**


End file.
